1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for holding a work piece adjacent a ceiling. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for holding a ceiling panel, plumbing pipe, or electrical conduit adjacent a ceiling support to enable the installation thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Suffice to say that interior wall and ceiling panel construction involves use of materials such as “sheet rock” or “drywall,” which is commonly used material for indoor walls and ceilings. Anyone who has worked with these materials knows the panel weight is significant and can quickly wear a person out in installing the same.
The installation of panel materials as a ceiling surface is a most strenuous exercise even with several people helping. In the case of one person installing drywall to the ceiling, it can be an exhausting process and requires a supporting tool.
Typically, one or more workers manually lift the panels of sheet material into an intended overhead placement location, and then hold the sheet material in place, while other workers secure the sheet material to its support structure, typically using fasteners such as screws. This process is labor-intensive, and poses a risk of injury to the workers involved.
This has led to the development of a number of lifting and retaining devices. For example, various braces have been made which typically consist of a support pole having a platform connected to one end which maintains the drywall to an overhead position once it has been raised for connection. The brace can include compression spring to further aid in supporting an overhead panel.
Still others have employed expensive and cumbersome pneumatic lifts to aid in the raising and holding of drywall. Others have actually gone so far as to adapt a body worn support device to aid in the holding of drywall.
The prior art has yet to provide a suitable device for aiding in holding drywall to a ceiling which can be easily utilized by one or more workers with minimal strain. The present invention overcomes the deficiencies in the art, i.e., it is relatively simple to operate and inexpensive. Further, the need exists for a simple device for assisting in elevating and retaining in place large work pieces during overhead construction without substantially interfering with the work area below.